Passing of Three
by Limited Master RX
Summary: Long before the heroic tales of the Super Mario Bros. The Mushroom Kingdom, Dark Land, and Sarsaland existed. But unknown to many of present day, one kingdom flourished, but then vanished. This is the story of the Gloom Kingdom and the fate of it's three princes. (Rated T for alcohol usage and gore)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the light. Morning already, after the big banquet. I got down from my bed. The stone walls made things gloomy. How fitting for the Gloomy Kingdom. I am a prince, Oegelsby, the youngest of the three princes. Ringing echoed from outside. I looked from my window to see an old man waving a bell. Breakfast for my family. I left the window to my wardrobe. Slipping on my dark green tunic, I went downstairs.

Down the stone steps, I arrived to a hallway lit by candles. A common sight for me and the people who live here. Two guards opened doors for me, knowing that I'm of royalty. Inside the long room, there was a table with food. People sat at it, despite the table being long, only four sat. My father, two older brothers, and the old man from before. Father had amber irises with black hair. He wore purple, the royal color. His crown shined in the nearby candles light. My older brothers were far from him. I had two brothers, Bade and Ouzo. Bade wore his usual dark red tunic, detailed with gold and white. I could recognize him for his grey hair and the old man being near him. Going forward, I passed by Ouzo. He had a cup with wine. Typical for him, as his dark blue tunic stained with red splotches. Didn't even bother to wash it up. I sighed, letting Ouzo see me with closed eyes. Interesting how it worked, I knew he had amber irises. Just like our father and older brother. I had my mother's bright blue irises. My father took notice of me. "Oegelsby, where were you?" My father asked. "Sleeping, I stayed up late." I explained. "Eh, I stood up late myself, how come you didn't wake up my time?" Ouzo asked. "Don't know, but I'll get a biscuit." I said. "Already ate them." Someone said. (We looked to see Bade munching on one. A book gripped in his pale skin hand. The old man from before glared at my older brother) "Hurry up Bade, you need to practice your organ." The old man ordered. "You can't order royalty." Bade sighed. "Yes, I forgot, forgive me, Prince Bade." The old man said. (Bade is the next in line for King of the Gloom Kingdom. The old man and my parents rose Bade before me and Ouzo came. My father and elder kept Bade in the castle grounds. Me and Ouzo would go out to the villages without worry. They focused on our older brother. I don't know how it's like to be the most loved, but I'll wait to ask Bade. I smelled wine from Ouzo, he was always seen with his cup. Always throwing tantrums when he can't drink. I heard his roars at night, always making me stay up late. It's hard to criticize him, for I don't want my head chopped off. A servant rushed into the room, giving me a biscuit. Taking a few bites, I wanted to go to the nearby town. I went up to my father) "Can I go outside?" I asked. (The king nodded, I grabbed a biscuit from a servant's bowl and ran off. Looking back, I saw Bade dragged away by the elder. Time for his organ lesson, doesn't sound fun in the slightest.

I ran in the fields outside the castle. My father didn't care for I was the youngest of the three. I acted like a child, good for my eleven year old self. As I headed for the town, morning rose. This let me see the town ahead. Up on a hill, I looked down to see the people. I ran down the hill, letting the morning breeze rush by.

Arriving in town, people starred at me. Knowing I'm a prince. I ignored them, letting them continue their lives. For a child, I enjoyed their lives, unlike my older brothers. I had to say hello to a friend of mine. Not of royalty, but one who took care of cattle.

Rushing for grassy lands east of town, I saw cows and horses. Farmers worked on their crops. A few cabins lied in the fields of wheat, only one mattered to me. I saw one cabin with cows. A man opened the gate, shocked to see me) "Prince Oegelsby, good morning!" The man spouted. "Calm down, I just wanted to see Aluin." I explained. "Right, he's tending the cows, be careful." The man warned. "Thank you, I'll be on my way." I said. (Running from the man, I went further into the fenced area. A small shed with cows, I noticed a figure. Smiling, I made my way to the shed. A boy about the same height as me noticed me. He was a peasant named Aluin) "Oegelsby, I'm surprised your father let you out!" Aluin cheered. "Yeah, they were too busy with my older brother." I explained. "What do we do today?" Aluin asked. "Well, we could agitate the apple lady." I answered. "Sounds great, but, my mother isn't feeling well, can you help me count cows?" Aluin asked. "Yeah, that shouldn't take too long." I said. (My best friend nodded, he ran off towards an open field. I saw it gated off all around, keeping the cows in. We both stood on top of a tree stump. Looking around, cows grazing on grass)

"Look at all those spots, imagine if a dragon caught a cow." Aluin said. "Aluin, the only creatures we worry about are Goombas and Koopas, no dragons." I sighed. "But come on, wouldn't that be cool?" Aluin asked. "No, how many did you see?" I asked. "Dragons?" Aluin asked. (I shook my head, he must be joking) "Cows, I counted twenty." I explained. "Yeah, me too, I should tell my father that the cows are safe." Aluin said. (He ran off, letting me follow. We made it to Aluin's father, still surprised at my presence) "We counted twenty." I explained. "Thank you Prince Oegelsby, I'm surprised you helped." Aluin's father thanked. "Now can I go out?" Aluin asked. "Yes, but be careful, don't get in trouble." Aluin's father said. "Don't worry, I'm of royalty, no problems for me!" I said. (Me and my best friend ran off towards town.

In town, both me and Aluin looked around. We were trouble makers, with me being the prince, the guards couldn't do anything. Our favorite thing to do was mess with the apple lady, take her apples without paying. Since I was a prince, she couldn't do anything but scream. I giggled at the memories of that. The two of us went through the town, passing by many houses. I felt Aluin grab my hand. Looking, my friend pointed a finger at a woman with red apples. Holding my urge to laugh, I went up to the lady. Aluin watched from behind a barrel) "Hello apple lady." I said. "You again, if you weren't a prince, then you would in jail!" The apple lady yelled. "Well, how about I get some!" I cheered. (I reached my arm and grabbed apples. Throwing them at Aluin, we both ran with the apple lady chasing us. The both of us avoided her, us hiding in a barrel. We held an urge to laugh, for the apple lady might hear us. Right as we were going to get out, movement of the barrel. I pulled my head out to see two men) "Prince Oegelsby, forgive us!" A man said. (The two men dropped our hiding place. It broke, leaving us to run from the apple lady. With our apples, we headed for Aluin's home. A guard grabbed my tunic. I faced him in fear. My eyes widened, the guard had burn marks on his armor. Gripped in his hand, a letter) "Prince Oegelsby, please give this letter to Bade!" The guard ordered. "Why me, can't you do it yourself?" I asked. "You know Bade more then me, I'm too scared to face him!" The guard yelled. (He ran off into the crowd. I looked at the paper he shoved into my hands. Aluin went up to me) "What was that about?" Aluin asked. (I looked at the paper. It had a seal, Mushroom) "It's from the Mushroom Kingdom, (I handed Aluin the apples) take these, I'll see you later." I said. "What, your leaving, what about our other fun activities?" Aluin asked. "I promise to come back, take care of your mother." I ordered. "Okay, thanks for the steal Oegelsby." Aluin thanked. (We both laughed before I ran off towards the castle.

At the castle, I passed the drawbridge. Guards looked at me before minding their own business. Making my way to the dining room, I heard a common noise. Organ music echoed through the hallways. I looked at Ouzo, still sitting at his chair. Wine in his hand. Walking up to my brother, I tilted my head) "Is Bade with his organ?" I asked. (Ouzo looked at me, drooling. Servants cleaning it up) "Yeah, what is it?" Ouzo asked. "I wanted to know, the music sounds nice." I soothed. "Yeah, hey fellows, more please!" Ouzo requested. (The servants rushed to another room. I left the room, hearing the organ.

The music blasted from behind a door. I remembered the other times I entered during practice. Looking at the letter's seal, it's important. I sighed and opened the door. Organ stopped, I entered in, with my father, elder, and Bade looking at me) "Oegelsby, what's important?" My father asked. (I lifted the letter, closing my eyes) "It's from the Mushroom Kingdom." I spouted. (I opened my eyes to see the stain glass window above the detailed organ. On the walls, books everywhere, with an extra balcony. Bade got up from his seat and went up to me. His red quartz crown glowed in the light) "Are you sure?" Bade asked. "Yes, a guard gave it to me, he looked injured." I explained. (Bade swiped the letter from my hands) "Father, priest, may I read this in privacy?" Bade asked. "Yes Prince Bade, but you must return here when your done." My father demanded. (Bade nodded and left the room. My father went up to me) "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No, it must be about the marriage proposal." My father said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Nothing, now leave, Bade will return with the good news." My father ordered. (I left, wondering on what's going on. Marriage, maybe Aluin's parents know.

(Bade's P.O.V)

Walking upstairs, I gripped the letter. The marriage, I still can't believe father made me do this to a woman I never met! If walls were sound proof, I would scream! Making it to my room, I opened the door to my room. My red quartz crown almost fell off. Adjusting it, I sat down to analyze the letter. Melted wax, pressed image of a Mushroom. Rare in this kingdom. I opened the letter, pulling the paper out) "Dear Bade, I never met you. For the sake of our parents, I will accept your proposal. Your a prince, and I'm a princess, marriage will bond our kingdoms. We have to end the Koopas, even if it means a miserable marriage. I hope this letter gets to you, for it means passing by the Dark Lands. If you do receive this letter, then I will wait for you in the Mushroom Kingdom. Signed, Princess Plum." I read. (Plum, I looked to the mirror. Gazing upon it, I rubbed my face. The door behind me opened up. I looked to see a man with paint stained on his clothes) "Prince Bade, your father's waiting." The man said. (I got up, adjusting my crown, I left. Me and the artist went down the stairs) "How's the painting?" I asked. "Perfect, it's realistic and no green!" The artist cheered. "Calm down, it'd better be, or I'll never forgive you." I chided. (Artists always shivered in fear when talking to me. I threatened them to death if they failed to show me what I request. Opening the door to the hallway, the artist ran off, avoiding me. It's time to continue my organ practice.

I pressed my fingers onto the keys. Organ music throughout the library. Hearing the door creek open, I slammed my fingers onto the keys, a roar echoed. Someone behind me yelled, my crown fell off. Glaring, I saw my priest teacher) "Prince Bade, why did you do that?" The priest asked. "Your presence, (I reached down for my red quartz crown) I read the letter." I sighed. "She'd better say yes!" The priest yelled. "She accepted my letter, I have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom." I explained. "Your not going alone, stay here while I tell the king!" The priest yelled. (The fool ran off. I sighed before returning to my organ. It's melody soothed me from my irritating family. Looking at the stain glass, I wanted to go outside for once. I heard the door open again.

Ouzo, with his cup of wine. He walked up to me, slurping away) "What do you want?" I asked. "Congratulations on your accepted marriage, want to hang out at the bar?" Ouzo asked. "No, father forbid me from leaving castle grounds." I chided. "Come on, your my brother, we could go out and get a drink!" Ouzo yelled. "Only if father says yes." I sighed. (Glaring at my younger brother, we heard a door open. Our father and the priest. Father had a smile) "Prince Bade, you will marry once we arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom!" My father cheered. "Can't you give me time, just one day?" Bade asked. "Why, you must bond our kingdoms against the Koopa family!" My father chided. "I won't get married until we celebrate tonight." I chided. "Fine, but only today, we must get you married as soon as possible." My father said. (He slammed the door, the priest move to me and Ouzo) "You know how long we waited for that letter?" The priest asked. "Yes, it's like you can never let me do anything." I chided. "Because your next in the Gloom Kingdom's line!" The priest chided. "Why can't Ouzo take my place, I'll be king of the Mushroom Kingdom." I said. "Your more important then your brother." The priest said. (Ouzo's eyes widened, he splashed his wine onto the priest. I laughed, this is what he deserved. Ouzo chuckled alongside me. The priest shouted at us princes, but we laughed. Ouzo slamed his cup onto the priest's head) "When should we go to my favorite bar?" Ouzo asked. "Tonight." I said. "Okay, I'll find my favorite seat for you!" Ouzo said. (He ran off, leaving me to play my organ. Right as I got the right notes, the priest woke up. I slammed my crown's red quartz onto his head. He passed out again, letting me laugh. This laughter of mine is unnatural. It felt good, even if I slammed my fingers onto the organ.

(Ouzo's P.O.V)

I heard the organ blare, covering my ears, I ran off. Without my wine cup, I'm upset. Forget it for now. This is important, with Bade's approval, I can get the crown. I went outside of the castle, heading for my favorite bar.

The sky was an afternoon color. Dried up leaves blew in the wind, sign of Autumn. It didn't matter to me, but I did take notice of a path. Many warning signs decorated it. I smiled, it's a part of my plan. Walking around, I arrived to the bar. Entering in, people ignored me. They got intoxicated, the main reason why they ignored royalty. It didn't bother me, as long as people didn't take my seats. I went to a table where people panicked. They ran off with their food. I sat down, waiting for other people to show up. They did, wearing robes) "The plan is in motion, tonight, I take the crown." I whispered. (The people nodded) "How did you know this was going to happen?" A person asked. "It's easy, people celebrate stuff like this. I can take advantage and get the crown." I explained. "How much longer do we wait?" A person asked. "Tonight, I'll give the thumbs up when it's time." I explained. The cloaked men ran off, leaving me to exit. Sun's falling, it's going to be time. I held an urge to smirk, Bade's time will be over.


	2. Chapter 2

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

Running through the fields, I searched around for my friend. No sign, leaves blew as the sun set. Cold wind got to me, having my arms together, I saw cows grazing on grass. No one outside. An arm gripped my shoulder. I turned to see my older brother, Bade. "What are you doing late, it's dinner time." Bade said. "Bade, your out here, I can't believe it!" I yelled. "Yes, (My older brother looked around) this is what the outside looks like." Bade said. "Yeah, when we come back from dinner, I can give you the full tour!" I cheered. (My eyes widened from Bade's faint smile. He patted me on the head before walking off. I followed my older brother.

We both arrived to the town. It was empty, no one went around sunset. A bell rang, the Sunset Bell. Lanterns hung from everyone's door. They lit, flames danced) "We're celebrating this time, I'm going to a king thanks to marriage." Bade said. "What's marriage?" I asked. (Bade looked at me with his amber irises) "When two people vow to stay together." Bade explained. "Who are you getting married to?" I asked. "Princess Plum of the Mushroom Kingdom, (Bade looked away to a lantern) we both know how terrible fate is." Bade chided. "You never met this Plum?" I asked. "Yes, this is only for personal gain of our father and parents of Plum." Bade explained. "Father couldn't be that bad, he would never do this!" I yelled. "Tell me the good things he did to you." Bade said. "Um, (I didn't know, all I could say were generic things. All I could remember we're my beatings. I became silent, what should I say? Nothing, my older brother went up to me and adjusted my crown) thank you." I whispered. "Nothing, come on, I hear the bell ringing for our return." Bade said. (He grabbed my hand and dragged me across town. Somehow, he knew his way across town. How long did it take for my brother to know this place?

Arriving at the castle, guards waited for us. I looked to my older brother. He increased his grip on my hand. Pressure, was Bade scared of something? We entered the castle, passing by it's many hallways) "Bade, why are gripping my hand?" I asked. "It's that time of the night, did you hear any laughter last night?" Bade asked. "Yeah, why are you nervous about that?" I asked. "I'm not nervous, I just wanted to make sure I'm not insane." Bade answered. (We entered the dining room. Our father looked at Bade and I) "Where were you?" My father asked. (Bade let go and he went up to our father) "In town, I brought him back." Bade explained. "Just sit down and eat." My father chided. (Both of us sat down on chairs. Servants ran around carrying food.

(Bade P.O.V)

I looked at Ouzo, still drinking his wine. Food on my plate, but no liquid. This was for tonight, and I was waiting for dinner to end. I began to have thoughts about the princess. She understood how I feel with this forced marriage. If it's to only please our parents. I wonder how mother would've taken this news. Looking at Oegelsby, it was his fault, problems during birth caused her passing. I looked at a ring on my finger. Mother's, before she passed away. My father noticed me, I grabbed a piece of turkey and chewed. I couldn't let anyone get suspicious. Why would Ouzo allow me to a bar? Must be to congratulate me. I haven't been outside a lot, it might help when we leave for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Dinner ended, me and Ouzo went up to our father) "We're heading out for the bar, see you later." Ouzo said. (Father glared at us, but let us go. He's always concerned about my safety, but Ouzo managed to beg him to see that I was safe. We walked around the dusk path outside the castle. Guards slept from the bright moon's light. Ouzo looked at me, still gripping his wine cup) "Thank you for letting me outside." I thanked. "That's what brothers do." Ouzo said. "How far is the bar from here?" I asked. "Just outside of town, follow me." Ouzo said. (He ran off, letting me follow.

Wind blew through the darkness. Passing by the warning signs, I shivered. That was the Path of No Return, rumors state that there's a ravine, and if people were to fall in. It's over for them. Ouzo had an arm around my shoulder, pulling me away from the signs) "Why is the bar built by the Path of No Return?" I asked. "Calm down, we just came for a few drinks!" Ouzo cheered. (I covered my ears from his laugh. So loud, almost like my organ. We kept walking across the dirt path. Heading down, Ouzo pointed towards a small building in the distance. It was the place.

Inside the bar, Ouzo sat down at a chair, letting me sit. Ouzo looked at a man with glasses) "Eh Rusty, give me and my brother a two shot!" Ouzo ordered. (The man named Rusty ran around. I'm surprised people didn't notice the important prince. Must be too drunk to care. I sighed before having wine splashed in my face. Glaring at my laughing younger brother, I slammed my red quartz crown onto his head) "What was that for?" I asked. "Wanted you to get into the spirit." Ouzo explained. (He sipped from his wine cup. I looked at myself, stained with wine. Placing my crown back on my head, I noticed Ouzo's crown tilting. Gripping his crown, I adjusted it to the middle of his head. Rusty rushed up to us and gave us glasses. Ouzo gripped his glass and fell over, drinking it. I looked at the amber color of the drink. Placing a finger into the liquid, I tasted the drink. I coughed, it tasted horrible. Spitting it out, Ouzo laughed at me. I gripped my glass and slammed it onto my younger brother's head. Ouzo looked at me, his head pouring liquid. He nodded, now laughing) "What's so funny?" I asked. (Right then, something slammed on my head. I fell to the ground, closing my eyes, no clue of what was going on.

Waking up, I heard a wagon. My eyes widened to see Ouzo and cloaked figures. Ouzo laughed with his wine cup in hand. Rope around my wrists, a kidnapping? A person noticed I was awake) "Look King Ouzo, your fellow prince brother woke up." A man said. "What are you doing?" I asked. "This is where you say goodbye to everything." Ouzo explained. "Your my brother, king, your taking my place?" I asked. "The Mushroom Kingdom has plenty of grapes, all I need for wine." Ouzo said. "Curse you, curse you!" I yelled. (A man covered my mouth. They looked around. I could see a forest of Autumn leaves. No, this can't be it. The wagon stopped, giving a slight thud. The men lifted me up, with Ouzo grabbing my hair. They walked towards a ravine. The Path of No Return, the men let me go, uniting the ropes. I was at the edge on a cliff to the ravine. One grabbed my red quartz crown. I turned to grab the crown, but missed) "There's nothing you can do, (Ouzo revealed a crossbow, he aimed it at me) I always need more, for I'm never satisfied." Ouzo said. (He fired it, my eyes winded, it hit my shoulder. I fell from the force, my time was up, everything became black.

(Ouzo P.O.V)

I did it, soon, I'll have more in my cup. Me and my soldiers walked away, letting them slash my clothes. Rips, wine resembled blood. I messed with my hair, fusing dirt with it. One of my friends pulled a part of my tunic's front, ripping it more. We laughed, letting one of my men grab a bucket of blood. The men placed their hands onto my tunic, dragging to form slashes. I placed blood onto my sword, staining my glove. One of my men shattered Bade's crown with a blade. Fragments fell into my hands. The old prince's broken crown flew into the darkness, laid to rest alongside his owner. I ran off, letting my men look at the ravine.

(Oegelsby P.O.V)

Me and my father were in the dining room. I slept, not knowing that I was drooling. We both heard screams of guards. "Ouzo's in danger!" A guard yelled. (Two doors swung open, with my older brother rushing in. He panted, closed fists to his knees) "Ouzo, what happened?" I asked. (I ran to my brother, tears on his cheeks) "Bade, fiends, they killed him, (Red fragments fell to the ground, blood dripped) the remains." My older brother panted. "No, where did the fiends go?" I asked. "I don't know, they ran away, but I did attack." Ouzo said. (He revealed his sword, dripping blood) "All that blood, Bade's gone, what will the Mushroom Kingdom react?" My father asked. "I can take his place." My older brother said. "No, your not ready for this!" My father yelled. "But I can do it, that's what mother said." My older brother chided. "I remembered, but another letter arrived. Princess Plum and her family are arriving to our kingdom, it's going to take two months to arrive." My father said. "Well, it's enough time for me to learn what Bade did." My older brother said. (He walked up to our father, giving something to him. Something red glowed in my eyes. Our father moved back in shock, tears in his eyes. I moved away from the room, hiding in the hallways. Tears went down my cheeks, Bade helped raise me after mother died. Now this, I wondered for my own safety, knowing that it was my fault this happened. I went upstairs to my room, becoming silent.

(Ouzo P.O.V)

I did it, father fell for my trick. With Bade dead, I can rule over two, more wine for me! Both me and my father noticed Oegelsby running off. I had a hand to my father's shoulder) "I'll check on him, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I soothed. (My father cried, I walked away, now smirking without him noticing. I went through the halls, searching for my younger brother.

Climbing up stairs, they led to Oegelsby's bedroom. Opening the door, I heard him sobbing. I felt bad, but I can't let him know. My younger brother went up to me, wiping his tears) "Why are you here?" My younger brother asked. "To see if your alright after running off." I explained. "Thank you, but, what will you do when you rule?" My younger brother asked. "The best for everyone, make them happy, but it's going to be stressful." I explained. "Being a king's hard, isn't it." My younger brother sighed. "Yes, but you'll be older when you get the crown." I said. (I smiled, letting Oegelsby to wipe his tears. My younger brother went to his bed and lied down. I closed his door, going down the steps, I needed to wash myself of the false gore.

After a long warm bath, I returned to my room. I looked outside my window to see my friends. They waved at me, I know what they wanted to know. I went to my bed, underneath was rope. The same I used to escape without the guards knowing. Dimming my candles, I threw my rope down to the ground. Tying a bag of potatoes, it helped keep the rope in my room. I grabbed the rope and jumped down. It was a steady slope, but I was able to land onto the ground. My merry men went up to me) "Did you fool your father?" One of my men asked. "Yes, and I'll be the one to marry Princess Plum." I boasted. (We laughed, knowing that no one would hear us. I waved to my friends, gripping the rope) "We'll see you tomorrow at the bar." One of the men said. "Right, and we'll celebrate!" I cheered. (I climbed up the stones forming the castle. My men ran off, leaving me to enter inside my castle.

(Bade P.O.V)

Darkness, I couldn't remember the fall, but, opening my eyes. I realized it was midnight based on the moon. On my hands, blood, thick branches with sharp thorns. They tore my clothes and skin. Rubbing my shoulder, I snarled in pain. Not only did the arrow break off, but a thorn sliced my stomach. I had to return home and expose Ouzo. That coward, kill his own blood! I grabbed my dust stained hair, only to realize, my crown was gone. Panic, for that was my treasure since I was born. Reaching around, I couldn't find the red quartz crown. There's was nothing else besides being underneath thorns that could damage me further. I crawled away to the moon light. Getting up, I looked back to see why they call this the Path of No Return. Trees with thorns, brown and purple Piranha Plants slept. Skeletons on the trees. The corpses never make it down here. How did I get lucky? Sighing, I decide to walk around. Maybe someone might recognize me as the prince. I am of royalty after all.

Walking alone, I begin to have thoughts about the rest of my family. Mother taught me to hate green. It meant disgust and envy, signs a king must never posses. Art is another taste of mine, only the realistic can be a marvel. I always disliked it when the painting has a single mistake. A painting means realistic. When future generations come, Prince Bade, one who assisted in making marvelous art. As I continued my inner monologue, rain started to fall. I hid my face, trying to find shelter away from the unknown. During this run, I found what appeared to be a big house. Three stories with windows, looked more different then anything I've ever seen. It's far too different then any home I've seen! Without warning, rain poured, making a hard clash with the ground. I'm soaked, forcing me to run to the house. I opened the door, not even knowing the danger. As long as I get away from a cold, the better.

Inside, it looked abandoned, cobwebs, dust, all made me shiver. How cold is this place? Rain water poured down my clothes, it didn't matter, I walked around. Squishes echoed from my soaked shoes. They made me cringe if anyone were to hear me. But, the place is a deserted, nothing could be here. That changed when I hit my foot onto something. I moved away, my eyes widened to realize, it was a skull. Someone lived here, and I'm not alone. My heart raced, but I heaved a sigh to relax. The fall must've effected my thoughts. I found a bedroom in decent condition. Exhaust effected me, my stomach bled, I had to lie down. Walking up to the bed, exhaustion got to me. I lied down on the covers, how soft. A smile perked on my face, something decent happens. I closed my eyes, wondering when the storm will end.

Cackling echoed in my sleep. I couldn't stand it anymore. Waking up, my eyes widened. Three sphere creatures looked at me. Their mouths open to reveal four teeth with red tongues. Black eyes stared at me. If I had my blade, I would fight back. The creatures went closer to my face. White illuminated from their translucent bodies. I never saw them before in the books. We only knew of Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, and Cheep Cheeps. I reached my hand out, the creature phased through. My eyes widened at it's action, it felt ice cold. It cackled before turning around to face the other two) "Who are you?" I asked. (The creatures faced me, I couldn't tell what their thoughts were. All had smiles from their wide mouths. I moved the covers away, slow so it wouldn't disturb them. The creatures examined me as I made my move. Getting out of bed, I tapped my feet on the ground, my eyes gazed at the creatures. They kept staring at me, I walked away, keeping my eyes on them. I bumped into a wall, distracting me. Without warning, I felt cold and saw white lights. The creatures cuddled at my suit. I thought they were going to attack me, but, they seem gentle. Cackles echoed in the abandoned house, with only me to hear them. As I listened to their noises, it sounded like crying. This distracted me, I heard the crying more further in the house. I walked off, letting the creatures follow me. The cold started to soothe my wounds, I forgot about them! Pulling my tunic up, I saw my ripped stomach. A giant cut now white thanks to the creatures illumination. I tore off a sleeve to wrap it around my stomach. My shoulder ached, but my stomach felt worse. The creatures made things better, now that I continued my walk across the house.

I arrived upstairs to a lone room. Children's toys lied around, I heard the crying, more powerful then ever. The three creatures shivered and flew away to the door. I wondered why, but I knew where the crying came from. This cry reminded me of Oegelsby when he killed mother. I cringed from that memory, back in reality, I walked towards a wardrobe. Opening the doors, I saw another creature. One smaller with white tears down it's eyes. It looked at me, eyes big and no open mouth. I didn't know what to do, mother taught me to be emotionless so nothing could scare me. At a situation like this, I stood there, looking at the creature. It flew up to my stomach, rubbing it's face onto my wound. I froze, what was it going to do? The creature extended it's tongue out to me. I felt ice on my stomach, it licked my wound. Dried blood on it's tongue, was it going to bite me with it's fangs? I waited for a response, but, the creature flew back into the wardrobe. It closed the doors, leaving me alone. I left the room, closing the door. The three creatures appeared close to my face, their eyes gazed at me) "Why are you afraid of that room?" I asked. (The three hid their faces before becoming cheerful again) "These creatures, what's up with them?" I thought. (The white spheres flew around me. One pushed me towards the stairs. I glared at the lone one) "What are you doing?" I asked. (The three creatures stopped, hiding their faces. I snarled, how pathetic these creatures are. Passing by their cold bodies, I needed to go home. Mushroom knows what Ouzo is doing, when I meet him again, he'll pay with his life.

Downstairs, I reached for the door handle to the outside) "Sir." Someone said. (I turned around to see the creatures) "You can talk, how come you didn't earlier?" I asked. "We're shy, all humans we meet die by the stronger Boos." A Boo explained. (Boos, that's the name of their kind. I shuddered from the skull, my foot still hurt. One Boo went to my face) "The little Boo that licked your stomach, it's one of them." Another Boo explained. "One of what?" I asked. "Boolossus, every human that comes here dies by their combined power." Another Boo explained. "How come that one Boo only licked me?" I asked. "It's the weird one of the group." A Boo explained. "Well, I have a kingdom to rule, so I thank you for your hospitality." I said. (The Boos pushed the door closed) "Which kingdom you rule over?" The Boos asked. (Why do they want to know, curiosity sake I believe. The Boos kept their gaze at me) "I'm soon to be ruler of the Gloom Kingdom, this land." I explained. "We should show you the way out before the stronger Boos find you." A Boo said. "Yes, I'm sick of the stronger Boos killing innocents." Another Boo said. (They moved away, letting me open the doors. I stepped outside to the darkness.

In the forest of vines, the Boos and I walked away from the house. Still dark at this gloomy place. I kept noticing the Boos looking around, searching for something. The stronger Boos I bet. As I walked, I felt a breeze of cold wind. The Boos tensed their faces, closing their mouths. One looked at me) "You're dead." A Boo said. (Wind blew faster, making my ripped clothes move in the wind. Fourteen Boos appeared in the darkness. Another Boo appeared, making fifteen) "Another mortal survived the fall, let's get rid of him!" The Boos yelled. (The three Boos that accompanied me flew forward to the fifteen) "Listen, he's a prince waiting to rule this kingdom!" One of the Boos said. "No, a human is still a threat, now then, it's time to get rid of you!" The Boos said. (The fifteen Boos merged, leaving me and the three Boos. My eyes widened to see a giant Boo with yellow eyes. It glared at me, now bouncing towards me. I ran, letting the three Boos follow me.

We kept trying to escape from the giant Boo, but to no avail. The four of us hid inside the house. Bounces hitting the wood echoed in one of the rooms. One Boo looked at me) "How did you end up here?" The Boo asked. "I have two brothers, and one attempted to kill me because he wanted the crown." I explained. (The Boos looked disgusted at what I explained, Ouzo. The fool will get his last sip when I lace it with poison) "Sounds terrible, but we promise to help you get back up. If the only reason is because your the first human we talked to in ages." Another Boo explained. "Ages, I know your Boos, but what are you?" I asked. (The Boos looked towards each other. I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer) "We're ghosts, spirits, and we've lived in the Gloom Kingdom. I remember when the news broke out of your birth, right Prince Bade?" A Boo asked. (I backed to a wall, eyes widened) "You're ghosts, they we're only myth, and you knew my name this whole time." I paused. "Yes, but we thought you wouldn't survive this long to know." The Boos explained. "Well, we should escape that Big Boo before he kills me." I said. "Right, we know of a way to get out, follow us." A Boo said. (The three Boos flew away from me, I followed. I questioned about many things about these creatures. How their ghosts, how they haven't appeared in books. These creatures are cowards for not showing up more often. I sighed, letting the Boos open a window. We got out of the house and ran away.

Through the outdoors, me and my fellow Boos kept going, but that stopped. The giant Boo appeared, eyes gleaming at me. I tripped over something, hurting my foot. Glaring at the item, my eyes widened, it was my crown, broken. I reached out for it, pulling it while running away. Ripped white gloves brushed the dirt, the red quartz gleamed in the moon light. The Giant Boo rammed right into me. I threw up my crown in pain. It hit the Big Boo with jagged points. My eyes widened as the Boo popped into fifteen Boos) "How did you know our weakness?" The Boos asked. "Luck, just that, now bow down to the new ruler of Gloom Kingdom!" I demanded. (The Boos laughed at me, how pitiful. I smirk, aiming my crown like a blade) "We won't fear a mere mortal like you, try to take us all down!" The Boos yelled. (They rushed forward, letting the three Boos vanish. I closed my eyes swinging my crown around. This was a stupid act, and father would scold me, but who cares. I'm fighting for my life, all alone! The Boos rushed for me, ripping at my flesh. I kept swinging, hoping it would do something. Screams echoed, I swore I heard Ouzo's laugh. With his laughter adding this effect, I screamed. I slammed my crown onto the ground. Instead of hitting the soil, it instead hit a Boo. It rubbed it's head, closing it's eyes. How did that work? I flailed more of my crown towards the ground. It kept hitting the Boos. How strange that my rage would work against these Boos. All fifteen rubbed their heads. My arm hurt, but I'm glad to be alive. My cuts we're larger, but I noticed my crown shining in the moon light. The lights shined on the Boos, letting them hide their faces. Did the illumination of my crown effect them? The Boos glared at me) "Amazing, you managed to attack us." A Boo said. "Yes, and I'm a king, let me pass." I ordered. (The fifteen Boos moved away, letting my three Boos move towards me) "You managed to tame Boolossus!" A Boo yelled. "Yes, now can we get going?" I asked. "Yes Prince Bade." Another Boo said. "Now then, (I glared at the Boos which formed Boolossus) don't ever try to mess with me." I ordered. (I placed my crown onto my head, me and my three Boos walked away, leaving the fifteen Boos alone.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bade's P.O.V)

Me and the three Boos walked through the ravine. Nothing happened to us since Boolossus. During my walk, I looked upon my broken crown. "Everything alright Prince Bade?" A Boo asked. "Yes, it's just that, this crown is my birth mark. Given by my mother and (I revealed my ring, shining in the moonlight) this is her memory." I sighed. "Yeah, we heard the news of Oegelsby's birth." A Boo said. "I hated him because of that, but I learned to accept it. Maybe I might find her as a Boo." I said. "Yeah, almost everyone who dies becomes a Boo!" A Boo said. "For now, we just have to make it to town." I said. "Yeah, the way out is through a Warp Pipe." Another Boo said. (One Boo went to my face) "You know how they work, right?" The Boo asked. "No, I've never been inside one." I answered. "Relax, it's easy, just jump in one!" The Boo said. "Do you have names?" I asked. "We love puns, I'm by my Boosome!" Boosome introduced. "Not anymore." I thought. "Oh come on, give some time for some Boomance!" Boomance introduced. "Your a girl?" I asked. "Sort of, I just hide my real voice when talking to others. You know, thanks to Boolossus and all." Boomance introduced. (I looked at a Boo) "And your name is?" I asked. "I'm the caster, I'm the spell Boo, I'm Boogician at your service!" Boogician introduced. "Thank you, as you all know, I'm Prince Bade." I introduced. (The Boos giggled at my words. I narrowed my eyes. My amber irises glared at them. The Boos stopped and went forward) "The Warp Pipe is up ahead." Boogician said. (Us four went forward, finding a green pipe. I looked away, crossing my arms) "No, I'm not going in there!" I yelled. "What's wrong with it sweetie?" Boomance asked. "I hate green, the color of disgust, envy." I explained. "Oh, well, maybe I should use my Boo Magic." Boogician said. (The Boo went to the pipe and turned it white. I moved back in surprise, both Boosome and Boomance pushed me to it) "It's time to move on in darling!" Boomance soothed. (The two gave me a shove, forcing me down the pipe.

I got out on the other side, jumping from seeing the green coloration. Perhaps Boogician's work doesn't effect the other side. I jumped down onto the ground, it looked like I was in a shed. The three Boos appeared, letting me look at them) "Oh, forgive Boogician, he's still working on his magic darling." Boomance said. "What caused you to hate green?" Boogician asked. "My mother told me it was an evil color." I explained. "What a strange teaching, but, your home is nearby." Boomance said. "Will you come with me?" I asked. "No, but why do you ask?" Boogician asked. "Your the only people I can call friends, and now I can't trust my family. I'll come back tomorrow at midnight." I explained. "Okay then, we'll be waiting for you darling." Boomance soothed. (She, and the other two Boos entered the Warp Pipe, leaving me alone. I left the shed, running back to my home.

Running, that's all I did towards the castle. I didn't know if anyone was awake, but it didn't matter. Ouzo, no, I know what to do, I'll kill him when the time's right. Guards awake, they noticed me, eyes widened at me) "Prince Bade, your alive!" The guards yelled. "Yes, now open these doors." I ordered. "Yes Prince Bade, Ouzo said you died!" A guard said. (So that's how Ouzo covered up his attempt to kill me. I sighed, closing my eyes, I looked at the door opening. Guards smiled at my return, letting me enter.

People cheered inside as I entered into the dining room. Torches lit, only allowing me to see dim lights. Orange flames entered from the hallways. I saw Oegelsby and my father. My younger brother began to cry as he rushed for me. He gripped my ripped tunic, rubbing his face onto my stomach) "Bade, Bade, your alive!" My younger brother cried. "I survived, (I noticed Ouzo entering into the room. He had his wine cup in hand. I wanted to kill him) Ouzo, I'm glad your okay." I said. "Bade, you survived against the fiends!" My almost parricidal brother cheered. "Yes, and some people saved me from the attempt to kill me." I said. "People helped you, oh thank goodness you escaped." My father said. "We can celebrate later, for now, it's time we rest." I said. "Understood Bade, but you must heal." My father said. "I'll be fine in the morning." I said. (I walked away from my family, heading upstairs to my bedroom. At least Ouzo didn't try to kill anyone, yet. He will get his just deserts.

I lied in bed, still having my ruined tunic. There wasn't any noises, but the cackles from before. Now I know where they came from. Boos, I wonder how their doing. Right as I closed my eyes, three spheres appeared. The three Boos, they looked at me) "Prince Bade, your home." Boosome said. "Yes, so why are you here?" I asked. "Because darling, we became worried if you made it." Boomance explained. "Thanks for your concern, but I have bigger things to worry about." I sighed. "What's the matter darling?" Boomance asked. (I pushed my covers away, pulling up my tunic to reveal the wound) "Wow, those marks hurt, did Boolossus do that?" Boosome asked. "No, I got this when I fell through the vines." I explained. "Well, I can help, for I'm Boogician!" Boogician declared. (He raised his arms and went forward to me. I felt cold as Boogician went up to me. He inspected my stomach) "What does it look like?" Boosome asked. "I'm not a doctor, but this is terrible. I'll use some Boo Magic." Boogician said. (My eyes widened as Boogician's tongue glowed. I shivered with Boogician's tongue rubbing my stomach. This ice, it became soothing to me. Boogician moved away. I looked at my stomach, it's wound closed, reforming into my pale skin. Boomance went up to me) "How does it feel?" Boomance asked. "Better, thank you for helping me." I said. "Well then, I'm glad to help." Boogician said. "Indeed, (I looked away from the Boos) leave, I need to rest." I ordered. (The Boos nodded, Boomance went to my face) "We'll see you again, right darling?" Boomance asked. "Yes, I'm glad to have friends like you." I sighed. "Okay, we'll be heading home, goodnight Prince Bade." Boomance said. (She kissed me on the forehead. I froze from her invisible lips, but the Boos left. Boomance waved before leaving. I lied down, closing my eyes, I went to sleep.

(Ouzo's P.O.V)

In bed, I couldn't believe it! Bade's still alive after we threw him down the ravine? Anger flowed through me. I gripped my pillow, wanting to tear it apart. Whoever helped Bade is going to pay, their heads will fall! I gripped my wine cup, pouring liquid down my face. Wine soothed me, it felt relaxing. But I gained a bitter taste with the thought of Bade. He'll expose me and have me killed! I have to wait for tomorrow. My eyes drooped, letting me fall asleep.

Morning, sun light hit my closed eyes. Behind the short black curly hair, I woke up. Rubbing my eyes, I knew today is going to be my last day. Getting out of bed, I switched my outfit to a new tunic. With courage, I leave my room.

Downstairs, my heart raced, I don't know if I'll live or die. But with Bade, how he talked yesterday, it's as if he accepted my cover up. I arrived to the doors of the dining room. Two men opened the doors, letting me enter.

I saw my father, younger brother, and Bade. All eyes aimed at me. "Good morning Ouzo." Bade said. (My eyes widened, hidden by my hair. I walked up to the table and sat down. It looked like a normal day, as if nothing happened. Servants rushed up to me with wine, I looked at Bade. He had a straight face, I got tense. What if that face turns to a smirk when he. No, he hasn't told father yet, his face is normal. Just looking at Bade. I sipped my wine, it made me feel better) "I have news of the Mushroom Kingdom, in two months, Princess Plum will arrive." My father said. "What, but weren't we going to meet her?" Bade asked. "Their making their way here, there's no reason to make the Koopa Family know." My father said. "Well, where's the surprise?" Bade asked. "That your staying here till your married, I cannot let you die before that day!" My father yelled. "Oh, (My older brother took a sip of his cup. The Priest passed by me, gripping Bade's arm) hey, I'm not done!" Bade yelled. "You need to finish your organ lessons, now." The Priest said. (He dragged Bade away, leaving me to chuckle. Oegelsby went up to me) "Good morning Ogelsby." I said. (My younger brother smiled, he didn't have to worry for our older brother. I kept sipping my wine. Our father looked at us) "You can do what ever you want, Bade's safety is our main priority." My father said. (I felt a tug from someone. It was Oegelsby) "Want to go to town?" Oegelsby asked. "Sure, and this time, I'll protect you from the bad ones." I declared. Oegelsby and I walked away from the dinning room to the outside. Organ music blasted through the hallways. Bade ain't happy after being almost killed and now playing with someone he hates. I giggled a bit, but I do know that Bade isn't going to get his happy ending.

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

Me and my older brother went outside. I wanted to go see Aluin. Morning light, a common sight for the Gloom Kingdom. Gloom, why is the kingdom named that? Maybe it's something I don't know. A dark secret that I'm too young to accept? I ended these thoughts by the sound of Ouzo slurping his drink. My older brother looked at me) "Can we go see a friend of mine?" I asked. "Sure, where does he live?" My older brother asked. "Just follow me!" I cheered. (I ran past my older brother, laughing as he tried to catch up.

We passed by town towards the small houses. My eyes widened as I saw Aluin sitting behind a fence. I went behind him, screaming, causing Aluin to jump. He turned to face me) "Oegelsby, you scared me!" Aluin yelled. "Yes, I did." I joked. "Isn't that Ouzo?" Aluin asked. "Hello, nice to meet you." My older brother said. "Want to watch the cows?" Aluin asked. "Sure, it's a nice day to see them." I said. (Aluin opened a gate, letting me and Ouzo enter the field.

We were on a hill, watching over the grazing cows. Ouzo kept drinking from his cup. Aluin looked at me) "Mother's been doing fine, did anything happen last night?" Aluin asked. "Yes, Bade almost got killed. He came to the castle in wounds." I explained. "Oh, so is Bade doing alright?" Aluin asked. "Yeah, but he's acting more agitated." My older brother said. "Well, I hope he gets better." Aluin said. "Can you keep that a secret?" My older brother asked. "Sure, why should it be a secret?" Aluin asked. "We don't want the whole kingdom to panic." My older brother explained. "Got it, I promise not to know, (Aluin looked at the cows) and the cows won't tell." Aluin said. (We all laughed, knowing we were safe.

Us three walked around town. People looked at me and Ouzo. The people talked about random stuff, from what I heard, no one mentioned Bade. I looked at Ouzo, he moved his cup. Drops of his drink hit the ground) "Need more Ouzo?" I asked. "Yeah, let's head over to the bar, that's where they have the best." My older brother said. "But we're too young to enter." Aluin said. "Okay, just stay around town and I'll come back later." My older brother said. (He walked off, leaving us. Aluin grabbed my arm) "Let's go play warriors at the Stone Fields." Aluin said. (I smiled, the Stone Fields is where we played warriors. We both ran off, passing by the the common people.

Aluin and I arrived to a grassy field. Stone walls decorated these fields. These were how the fields got a name. Aluin ran forward, wearing wooden armor. Gripped in hand was a wooden sword. I rushed after him, letting my wooden armor sway. At the fields, we both attacked, an epic battle brewed between us.

Our battle in the tall grass continued, pieces of wood clashed. Roars of men surrounded us in our imagination. With this battle, Aluin fell, I laughed, dirt flew in my face. I glared at him) "What was that for?" I asked. "It was my blood, you slayed me." Aluin explained. (I raised my blade, a sign of victory. Aluin got up, now running away. I chased after him. During this run, I saw Aluin trip. Getting close to him, I saw my friend clutching his leg, moving his foot up and down. I noticed something sticking out of the dirt. Aluin looked at me as I brushed the dirt. I saw something white, dirt covered my hands. Brushing away the dirt, I heard Aluin scream. Looking at him, my friend pointed to the ground. I looked to find a skull) "What's this doing here?" I thought. "Maybe we should go home." Aluin spouted. "Yeah, I'd like that." I said. (We both ran towards Aluin's house.

Making it past the cows, both of us lied beside a tree. The leaves shaded our faces. Relaxing, Aluin's father went up to us) "This soon, you would spend more much time there." Aluin's father said. "Father, we found a skull buried there." Aluin spouted. "Well, it's just your imagination." Aluin's father said. "What, but I hurt my foot on it!" Aluin yelled. "Just your imagination!" Aluin's father yelled. "Well, we should head back to town, Ouzo's waiting." I muttered. We left, leaving Aluin's father to tend the cows.

(Ouzo's P.O.V)

I slammed my fists on a table in the bar. My men looked at me. "So Prince Bade's still alive, how come he hasn't told your father?" One of my men asked. "Don't know, maybe he forgot it happened. So he came up with a thought that he got harmed." Another man said. "It could be, but now we have to think of a way to get rid of him. For good." I said. (Taking another gulp of my wine, it felt soothing. I gasped, knowing that I had to head outside) "What do we do now?" A man asked. "I've got to get going, I have family business to take care of." I said. (Getting out of my chair, I walked away, waving to my friends. Exiting the building, I ran off to head back to Oegelsby and his friend.

Running across town, I saw my younger brother. I rushed to him, brushing his hair) "Ouzo, where were you?" My younger brother asked. "I got carried away, sorry about that." I apologized. (My younger brother couldn't stop frowning) "It's nothing, we should just continue our day as normal, right?" My younger brother asked. "Yes, now come on." Aluin said. (He grabbed Oegelsby's arm and ran off, dragging him. I followed after them.

(Bade's P.O.V)

Hours passed since my last class. Learning didn't interest me. Most of the time I would try to read books. Boos, nothing written about them in the pages. I sighed, knowing that I could do nothing. Me and a guard walked upstairs towards my room. This guard gripped a torch to illuminate the darkness. We both entered my room, the guard went up to me) "Bade, I'm sorry to say this, but you stay here every night." The guard said. "Oh, is this to make sure I don't leave?" I asked. "Yes, good night." The guard said. (He closed the door, the only noise I heard was a click. I went up to my door, gripping it. Locked, how will my Boo friends react? I sighed again, going for bed. If only two months flew by. Right as I closed my eyes, three white blobs flew into my bedroom. They reformed into Boomance, Boosome, and Boogician) "Prince Bade, why didn't you come to the house?" Boomance asked. "Father banished me from leaving this castle." I explained. "How awful, by your Boosome." Boosome said. "Oh poor darling, (Boomance went up to my face) but Boogician can help." Boomance said. "So you want me to activate my Boo Magic?" Boogician asked. "Yes, we must show Prince Bade the rest of the Boos." Boomance said. "More of your kind exist in that one house?" I asked. (Boomance moved her body up, a smile on her face) "Will we get going?" Boomance asked. "But what if father notices that I'm missing?" I asked. "Don't worry about that. I know that he'll only open the door when the sun rises." Boogician said. "Oh, Boogician, your using your future sight?" Boomance asked. "Yes, now let's not waste any time." Boogician said. (He waved his stubby arms, letting us all vanish.

Me and the Boos reappeared in the haunted house. MAny Boos appeared, uprising me. The three main Boos flew up) "This is Prince Bade, soon to be ruler of the Gloom Kingdom." Boomance said. (The Boos cheered, causing me to cover my ears. Boosome went up to me) "Alright Prince Bade?" Boosome asked. "Yeah, but, will I be able to meet you again after this?" I asked. "Yes darling, each night you'll be able to meet with us. Let's begin our introductions with everyone." Boomance said. (Oh great, with these many Boos, it's going to take forever. Boomance began to tell me everyone's names. They all looked the same.

After a long boring night, I returned home. This night was nothing more then introductions to the Boos. Their all identical, so why bother? I'm just lying in bed, Boo faces in my sleep. I don't know how long that took, but I'm glad it's over. Two more months of this and I'll be able to knock them away.

Life continued as normal, with me staying inside the castle walls. During this time, I began to think over my life. Boos kept coming to me every night, allowing me to their home. As I kept meeting them, I realized, they were my only friends. Yes, I had my father and priest teacher. But, they only taught me to be a boring person. Mother, she only added hatred to my life. Be a strong person, show no emotions. If none of the people outside know me, how can they trust me as their king? I'd be better off as a Boo. Maybe the King of Boos. They understand me, and I can do things that father will kill me over. I now thank them, only a few more days. Princess Plum will be my queen, and we will rule over the true people of this kingdom, Boos. Ouzo's tried so many times to lace my drinks with poison, it's funny how he isn't caught. So many servants put to death for serving Ouzo. That coward will die a horrible death.

News arrived to the castle. Three days from today, I'll be king. On my bed, I waited for my friends to arrive. With the door locked and others asleep, my Boo friends arrived. Boogician did his magic, letting all four of us at the house. All eighty-two appeared, smiles on their faces. I accepted it as normal. Walking up to them, I took my crown off. It shined in the moon light, illuminated red. The Boos hid their faces, afraid of the gem. I placed it back on my head. Due to the Boolossus incident, they view me as a person of importance. I enjoyed their little show, they knew my dominance over them. The Boos looked at me, mouths closed) "My friends, in just three days, I'll be king." I said. (The Boos cheered at me, smiles echoed across the house. I raised my arms, one hand to my crown. The Boos became silent, with Boogician going up to me) "Do you plan on anything for this wedding?" Boogician asked. "Yes, now listen, (I began to tell the Boos my plan. They all listened, with Boogician taking notes. I thought of this plan for a month, with my father revealing more of my wedding. Too easy, for they never knew of the Boos. This plan will be perfect) and that's how you'll be the only ones to thrive." I explained. (The Boos cheered again, with me letting them do it. When it died down, the Boos moved around. They continued their business of flying around. I faced Boogician) "To make the moon rise, three days is enough time." Boogician said. "Excellent, I can't wait when it's all over." I sighed. "You should rest darling, we won't bother you till the big day." Boomance said. "I'll be fine, besides, I have to make sure things to according to plan." I said. "We'll take care of things, you just rest." Boosome said. "Alright, but promise me that you'll secede." I said. (The three Boos nodded, smiling at me. Boogician and I vanished, returning back to my room. Lying in bed, I looked at Boogician) "Sleep well King Bade, you'll need it. When the moon rises once again." Boogician said. (He vanished, leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

(Bade's P.O.V)

Morning, the day Princess Plum arrives. I got out of bed, placing my new tunic on. Heading downstairs, I heard noises of cheers. Could this be? I rushed downstairs to find servants passing by towards the dining room hall. Someone gripped my arm. It forced me to look at him. It was Ouzo) "Good morning brother." Ouzo said. "You, are you glad for today?" I asked. "Yes, congratulations for surviving this long." Ouzo said. "With those strange attempts of poisonings?" I asked. "Yeah, that was odd." Ouzo said. "I'll leave you to your business, I must meet Princess Plum." I said. (I walked off, holding a snarl to my brother. Does he give up? I hope so, as I entered the dining room. My father and Oegelsby were sitting at the table. My father looked at me. He got out of his chair and went to me. Hands on my shoulders) "Prince Bade, today is your last day of being a prince. Make me proud, for the Mushroom Kingdom is in your hands." My father said. "Yes father, as long as I live, their future will be safe." I said. "Let's go meet the princess, she awaits." My father said. (We walked away, passing by Oegelsby.

The drawbridge opened up, sunlight escaped, blinding my eyes. I closed them to darkness. During this time, I heard horses moving their hooves onto the ground. I placed a hand above my eyes. Me and my father saw a plum colored carriage. Two white horses pulled it on the dirt. Pulling on the reins, a coachmen stopped the horses. It was right in front of the castle. At the back of the carriage, another man pulled the carriage's door open.

A young woman stepped out. She wore a white dress with plum colored details. A big plum bow on her back, tied by a ribbon. Blonde hair tied in a bun, covered in a white veil. She looked at me with her bright blue irises. Those were the same as Oegelsby's. That thought shocked me, as those were also mother's. To keep my gaze away, I looked at my ring. A soft giggle echoed in my ears. I looked to see the woman smiling at me. She bowed down to us) "Hello King Apsel, Prince Bade, I am Princess Plum. We have gone a long way to arrive to this kingdom." Plum introduced. (I felt myself turning red, this feeling for such a woman. This stopped when my father hit my arm) "Prince Bade, Princess Plum, today, you both will rule." My father said. "It's an honer to be with your son, he looks beautiful." Plum said. (I looked away, hoping this conversation would end. My father grabbed Plum's hand) "Will we enter inside, the preparation is almost done." My father said. "This soon, we need to rest, besides, Bade doesn't look ready himself." Plum said. (She looked at me, my heart skipped a beat. Those eyes, all I could think of was mother. My thoughts stopped as another person exited the coach. A short man with a mushroom cap. It's white with black spots. An outfit of a white tunic with purple parts. The man went up to Plum) "Thank goodness we arrived." The short man said. "Yes, now let me show you what we have done for this celebration." My father said. (He and the short man walked away. This left me and Plum by ourselves. I felt something grab my hand. Plum looked at me) "I'm sorry things have to end up this way." Plum apologized. "Yes, how I must be ruler of your kingdom. With me having two brothers, they can rule this place when father dies." I said. "You'd best get ready for our wedding." Plum said. (She walked away to my father and the man. I went inside, heading up to my room.

Inside, I saw Boomance looking at me) "Hello darling, I was waiting for you." Boomance said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I wanted to give you the good news, Boogician has the spell ready, so when you say your words, show time." Boomance said. "Thank you for the news, now I must be off." I said. "Good luck darling, it's going to be great." Boomance said. (She vanished, three people rushed up the stairs to see me) "Prince Bade, you need to get dressed!" A person yelled. "Where's my outfit?" I asked. "Right here prince." Another person said. (They revealed a dark red outfit with golden details and a long cape. I began to get dressed.

Walking down the stairs, the servants followed. I'm in my outfit and I'm going to get married. But I knew of a trick, and it will come into play, soon. Down the steps, two servants pushed the doors open. They lead to the library.

The organ roared, introducing me to the servants. They sat in chairs, all staring at me. Torches lit to a path for the organ. Princess Plum, my father, and the short man waited for me. Gripped in Plum's hands were roses. I walked down the hall, two men behind me. A small shadow caught my eye in a window. My eyes looked to it, a Boo waving it's stubby arm. I smiled a bit, hoping that no one would notice the Boo. My eyes then looked at Plum, a smile on her face. I walked up to my bride. Ouzo and Oegelsby sat with the servants. Me and Plum were together, my father grabbed my broken crown. He placed it on a table. The priest played the organ. My father revealed a new crown. It looked like Oegelsby's, but more bigger. I held a snarl, how ugly it was. Gripping my new crown, I placed it on my head. The crowd waited, for another servant brought rings. Me and Plum accepted them, with me looking at my father) "King Bade, now you have a new kingdom to rule over. Make me proud." My father said. (He placed a hand on my shoulder. The servants cheered, but I gripped my father's hand)

"No, this kingdom is mine, (I walked away to face the crowd) and today, meet my friends!" I yelled. (On Que, the sky darkened, with the moon rising. People looked around, with Plum staring at me. White mist formed, forcing everyone but me away. Boos appeared, everyone but me screamed. I glared at my brother, Ouzo) "Brother, what's going on?" Ouzo asked. "These are my friends, and their hungry, (I looked at a few Boos) I think you'll make a great appetizer!" I yelled. (The Boos rushed forwards, attacking Ouzo. People screamed, trying to get away, but the doors sealed up. My Boo friends scared them to keep away.

I could only watch my brother, ripped apart by my friends. They saved me again, this time, it's sweet revenge. The Boos finished their feast, leaving the corpse of my brother. Blood and bones shined in the moon light. I then glared at my father, his eyes widened at my Boo friends. Blood and flesh on their teeth and tongues. I pointed my finger at him) "Bade, what happened to you?" My father asked. "This is for all those years, forcing me to stay. (I gripped my crown, walking towards my father) You will keep this in memory!" I yelled. (I threw the crown, hitting my father in the chest. The weight of the crown put my father on the ground. Boos went for him, consuming his flesh. So much revenge, they deserved it. I looked around to see my Boo friends attacking the servants, ripping them apart. A Boo flew behind me, blocking me from an attack. I turned to see the priest teacher, the Boo blocked his blade. It fused with him, absorbing the sword. I gripped the blade, pointing it at the priest's face) "Bade, you shed blood of your father and brother, may you suffer a fate worse then death!" The priest yelled. "I don't care, (People kept screaming, Boos flew around laughing at their pain. The priest's eyes widened) you and my father have only been a pain. Forcing me to do useless stuff to be a 'king', this is your reward!" I yelled. (I jabbed my blade into the teacher. He fell, with more Boos eating his flesh.

I laughed before looking at Plum, both her and Oegelsby. They hid at the corner of the organ. My bride gripped Oegelsby, leaving her roses. I walked up to them, my smile became wider. Boos went up to me, causing Oegelsby and Plum to move further in the corner. I raised my arm, stopping their advance) "Monster, how could you do this?" Plum asked. "That my dear, is revenge. Now leave, return to your kingdom, take my brother with you." I ordered. (Plum couldn't move, her eyes gazed at all the dead people. I sighed, grabbing her arm. Tears went down her and my younger brother's cheeks) "Please Bade, stop this." Plum begged. "It can't, now leave, before they get you." I said. (Plum nodded, I let go, causing both to run. The Boos blocking the doors opened up. Both Plum and Oegelsby ran away. I laughed, letting my Boo friends pursue.

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

Me and Plum ran across the hallways. Cackles echoed, I saw Plum, tears in her cheeks. We both exited the castle, arriving into the carriage. Plum shut the door, eternal night caused the creatures to escape the castle. Plum looked at the coachmen. "We've got to escape, now!" Plum yelled. (The horses ran across the castle's grounds. Plum had a hand to me, trying to remain calm. I became silent, just closing my eyes. Roars of horses, cackles, and words of the coachmen. All to hard for me to understand.

(Plum's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what happened. In a split second, I divorced my new husband. I glared at the ring on my finger. Taking it off, I placed it on a seat. We passed by the village, sight of the creatures, attacking these innocent people. Thank goodness Bade's brother survived. But with what he's seen, he'll never forget. I closed my eyes, only hearing screams. Bade, those letters I read, this isn't you, but, I never knew you. A sudden jolt woke me up, looking outside, I saw the coachmen. He looked at me. "We're retreating to Sarsaland, they'll help us." The coachmen said. "Okay, please be careful." I said. (The coachmen nodded, now moving the reins. Horses ran as fast as they could. White creatures kept feasting on the peasants, ignoring us. Bade's orders, he wanted to rule this kingdom. Why spare his brother? I sighed, lying on the cushions. They felt soft, better then outside's eternal night. I couldn't do anything, Bade ruled this place, and those creatures. They'll forever haunt me. The pressure, I couldn't take it anymore. Placing my head on a pillow, I fell asleep.

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

I woke up from a dream of the wedding. Looking around, everything's different, it had a desert feel to it. Decorated carpets lied on the floor, purple curtains, and sand stone colored walls. I got up, feeling myself on a bed. A door opened up, someone entered. It was another woman, she had orange hair with a golden tiara. She wore a yellow dress decorated with jewels. I recognized her, Caltha, Queen of Sarsaland. She went up to me. "Hello Oegelsby, are you okay?" Caltha asked. "Yes, where's Plum?" I asked. "She's safe, but, why did she bring you here?" Caltha asked. "Well, it's about my brother... (I explained the events involving my family) and, then I woke up here." I explained. "So that's what happened, I'm glad your okay." Caltha said. "But, Bade killed Ouzo, with those creatures." I cried. (Tears went down my face. Caltha had a hand to my cheek) "Your safe now, but me and Plum must talk. You have to listen, for this is about you." Caltha said. (She walked away, letting me follow.

We both made it to a hallway. Caltha gripped my hand as we walked down the hallways) "It's been a long time since I've seen you." I said. "Oh, when I was heading for the Mushroom Kingdom. I stopped to have a chat with your father before leaving." Caltha said. "I met you when that happened, so, what are you and Plum going to talk about? I know it involves me, but why?" I asked. "Since your brother killed everyone in the kingdom, it's not safe for you to return. We know of a better idea, but I'll let Plum tell you." Caltha said. (We both walked into a room with a crystal ball. Plum looked at it, with a cloaked figure having it's hands on it. The sound of a door made the two look) "Prince Oegelsby, your awake!" Plum cheered. "Yeah, we never met till now, right?" I asked. "Yes, now come closer." Plum said. (Caltha and I went up to Plum and the figure. The crystal ball revealed two misty faces) "Is Prince Oegelsby here?" Someone asked. "Yes father, now its time to tell you something." Plum said. (She looked at me, blue eyes just like mine) "What is it?" I asked. "You're moving to the Mushroom Kingdom." The king said. (I moved back, eyes widened) "What, but, can't I just stay with Bade?" I asked. "No, I already told you, it's not safe to return." Caltha said. "I, I don't know what to do, I'm just a child, and yet your forcing me to do this." I cried. "It's for the best Oegelsby, and I promise you. Living in the Mushroom Kingdom will be the best decision in your life." Caltha said. "Thank you Caltha, we'll rest here till we get new supplies." Plum said. "And how long will that be?" Caltha asked. "Don't know, only me, Oegelsby, the coachmen, and the doorman survived the ordeal." Plum said. "Just kidding, you can stay here as long as you want." Caltha said. "Thank you, but we just need more supplies till we move. It takes two whole months to get pass the Dark Lands." Plum said. "Okay, and since we're far from the Gloom Kingdom, it's going to take even longer." Caltha said. "What about Warp Pipes, what if there's one that takes us to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Plum asked. "Oh, the one from our childhood, it's still here, but hidden." Caltha said. "We'd better start searching for it. (Plum looked at me) Oegelsby, do you want to come with us?" Plum asked. (I nodded, running after the two girls.

We both searched around the castle. During the search, I thought about the events with Bade. Those creatures, they did something to him. Bade never left home, he had no friends. Did he accept what he had? Those creatures, I'd wish to see what happened with him before the wedding. Maybe his faked death, but now, I don't know what to think. I felt something grip my shoulder. Looking, I saw Caltha with a frown) "Oegelsby, is everything alright?" Caltha asked. "Yes, there's nothing wrong." I sighed. (We both walked around darkness of the basement. Queen Caltha had a lantern to light our way. Plum picked up her dress' skirt. With the dust all around, I never knew that was something girls do. We kept walking till finding a green pipe. Caltha touched it) "We found it, this will take you to the Mushroom Kingdom without Bade knowing." Caltha said. "Thank you, but I will alert the coachmen and doormen." Plum said. (She ran off, leaving me with Caltha) "You'll be safe in the Mushroom Kingdom, I can trust my cousin with my life." Caltha said. "Your cousins with Plum?" I asked. "Yes, you never met her till now." Caltha said. "Yeah, from what Bade told me, he said that him and Plum never met till the wedding." I said. "Well, I need to talk with Plum's parents." Caltha said. "Caltha, Oegelsby!" Someone yelled. (Plum arrived with the coachmen and doorman) "Plum, I need to go with you." Caltha said. "Why, you should stay home, you have a kingdom to rule." Plum said. "I need to have a chat with your parents." Caltha said. "Okay, now lets get going." Plum said. (She and others entered the pipe. I climbed in.

Darkness, I didn't know how long it would be, but I arrived to another dark place. I saw Plum and others looking at me) "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." Caltha said. "How do you know, it's all dark here." Plum said. "I've been through these pipes alongside your parents." Caltha said. "Then how come they never brought it up before my long journey?" Plum asked. "Calm down, maybe they wanted to find a way outside of the Warp Pipe." Caltha guessed. "Lets just get out of here, the dust is getting to me." Plum chided. (We all walked through the darkness. It left me to wonder, how long of a trip it would take to get outside.

We left the basement, now in a room. It looked to be the inside of a castle, I could tell from Plum's smile. Caltha grabbed my arm and we walked outside the room.

The new room we entered was a long hallway with pillars and three thrones. Two people sat at the thrones, with guards near the pillars. We walked forward to them. An old man eyed Plum) "Plum, your home so soon, where's Bade?" The man asked. "I broke up with him." Plum answered. "What, but why?" The man asked. "He tried to kill me. Creatures appeared which killed everyone but me and his younger brother Oegelsby." Plum explained. "How could this happen, what foul creatures!" The man yelled. "I have to ask, why did you send Plum to get married by Bade?" Caltha asked. "Queen Caltha, I thought you were in Sarsaland." A woman said. "Yes, now answer my question." Caltha demanded. "Fine, we wanted to unite our kingdoms to defeat the Koopa family." The man said. "Of course, (Caltha looked at Plum) you never met Bade, did you?" Caltha asked. "Yes, this was only for uniting the kingdoms." Plum answered. "What are we going to do with Oegelsby. He can't return to his own home. (Queen Caltha looked at me) You'll get killed by Bade's creatures." Caltha said. "We'll let him stay in our care." The man said. "Thank you father, now things cleared up, you can return home Caltha." Plum said. "Okay, but if you need my help, then come to Sarsaland." Caltha said. (She walked away, leaving me with Plum and her family.

Many years passed since that day. I'm now king of the Mushroom Kingdom, now aged thirty three. Plum's my wife, now having four children in her and Caltha's care. My older brother, Bade, I'll never forgive him for what he's done to Ouzo and my father. Both people dear to me, gone by my brother. The creatures cursed him to be this spiteful. I want revenge, and my blade will end his cursed life. With my best men, we plan to head to my old home, Gloom Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bade's P.O.V)

So many years since that day. Here I am, no longer alone. I have my friends to keep me company. They made me their ruler, knowing of how I've helped their species. But, with all this happiness, I feel pain. I left the Boos to feast on everything. All I could have is tiny scraps of food. Maybe I'll become a Boo myself. When I do, will these creatures keep me as their leader? Of course they will, they've told neighboring Boos my actions. Some even showed up to praise me. All I want now in this dark place is death, then the Boos cheer.

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

I walked down a hallway of the Mushroom Kingdom's castle. My men waited for me father away. I faced a door, gripping a handle. Tell her, your going to shed blood. I opened the door, Plum with our four children. They looked at me, I walked forward. My battle armor clanked in the purple room. "Oegelsby, what's going on, why are you in armor?" Plum asked. "I'm returning to the Gloom Kingdom." I spouted. "Why, there's no reason, except, no, you can't go!" Plum yelled. "I must, my brother is going to pay for his crimes." I chided. "You'll die, think of our children." Plum spouted. (She started to cry, our children eyes leering at me) "I know, Ouzo was my friend, and brother." I said. "Just for one person, is there another pathetic reason?" Plum asked. "My father, Aluin, all the innocent people, you remember that day, didn't you?" I asked. (Plum looked at our children, she closed her eyes) "Go then, I'll rule this kingdom by myself." Plum whispered. (She looked down, with our children rubbing their mother's eyes. I walked away, without word, a creak echoed.

My heart sank, Plum, we knew each other for almost twenty years. I'm leaving her for revenge. This had to end, the screams of innocents, blood shredded. I clenched my fist close to my heart. Holding tears, Bade's laughter, he must, no, pay.

I ran towards my soldiers, stopping to face them. Toads, all in armor and chain mails. They faced me, gripping blades and green flags of the green Mushroom. One went up to me, having brown spots on his mushroom cap. A thick brown spade mark on the front. He wore brown armor made of Koopa shell. Spadefoot looked at me with black eyes. Differentiating him from the other Toads, he had a thick brown mustache and a spade scar on his cheek) "King Oegelsby, everything's set, now we need your decision." Spadefoot said. "Yes Spadefoot, I finished everything, now it's up to Plum to rule." I explained. "Understood, but I know that the queen knows what to do." Spadefoot said. "You have always been in support with Plum's family, and I hope your family continues." I said. "Yes, and I entrust that promise till the day I die." Spadefoot said. (He raised his sword, a brown mushroom hilt glimmered. The solider Toads walked off, letting me follow to the courtyard.

We arrived to the courtyard. Many other Toads waited in the place. All looked at us, concerned for our quest. Twenty of the soilder Toads will follow me. The followers stopped, letting me face the remaining Toads) "Fellow soldiers, it's time we leave. It's scary to know that I'm leaving. Remember that your in good hands with Plum. I promise to return, but don't let anyone spread rumors of our quest. Keep with your normal lives while we're gone." I ordered.

(Spadefoot walked forward, sword aimed at the sun) "Protect Queen Plum with your lives. Never give up, our kingdom will continue to thrive." Spadefoot declared. (The Toads nodded, some even cried. I looked down, Spadefoot looked at me) "Thank you, now soldiers, it's time to leave." I said. (We twenty one walked away, leaving our many Toads to wave farewell. Horses waited for us, with some having wagons. I got on mine, with the other twenty Toads. We marched off, noticing Plum and our four children, waving farewell. I looked away, raising my arm, we marched off.

Two months passed in the Dark Land. Me, Spadefoot, and three other Toads traveled through darkness. Why was I with four Toads? Us in the Dark Land, we'll be in danger if the Koopa Family finds us. Divide till returning to the Gloom Kingdom.

We traversed through active volcanoes, dark caves, and pools of lava. Through our journey, skulls decorated rocks. Toad skeletons, those from the Koopa War. We kept going, while the Toads cried.

Through the tears, we climbed up another volcano. During this, I was thinking about how Plum was doing. I hope that she will understand. This hatred to be over.

Stuck in my thoughts, I felt someone grip my hand. I looked to see Spadefoot) "King Oegelsby, we found a cave that we can hide in." Spadefoot said. (He pointed it to a cave, a safe place, for now.

We entered into the darkness. A Toad waved around a candle. Inside the cave, humid with steam. The Toads moved around, setting up lanterns. One Toad tended the horses, tying the reins to rocks. Another Toad removed a wagon from a horse. He carried sandbags, lying them down to stop the wagon. Spadefoot and I watched the Toads. I walked to the entrance of the cave. Pools of lava, in the distance, a castle. Could it be the Koopa Family's?

A voice chimed in, Spadefoot walked up to me) "Is everything alright King Oegelsby?" Spadefoot asked. "No, I've been thinking about my brother, what if all this is pointless?" I asked. "King Oegelsby, do you remember seeing someone alongside Queen Plum?" Spadefoot asked. "Before the wedding, yes, what about him?" I asked. "He was my brother, and I want Bade to pay." Spadefoot explained. "How come you never told me till now?" I asked. "Because I didn't want you to suffer through more death." Spadefoot explained. "We already went through that thanks to the Koopa War." I explained. "But, remember how young you were. Such a young age when death happened." Spadefoot said. "It's hard for me to forget that memory, not only for all the people in the kingdom. But for my brother and my friend, Ouzo and Aluin." I explained. "It's time we rest for the night, Koopa patrols will be out soon." Spadefoot said. (He walked into the darkness, leaving me alone. I followed, now in the darkness. Only lights were lanturns impaled on rocks.

After that day, we continued our way across Dark Land. No news from the other groups, I kept my hopes up. We were all trained to go through Dark Land. Through the Koopa War and on escort missions. No sign of creatures working for the Koopa Family. Perhaps their all in the center of the land. Where the Koopa Family resided. We hadn't seen any of the Koop Troop or any other creatures. Even with this peace, we kept our guard. Going across the paths, we arrived to my home. The Gloom Kingdom, in all it's fallen glory.

Barren, empty, eternal night corrupted this ounce peaceful land. Fog covered the moon's light. Everything I knew, was gone. Tears formed in my eyes. Someone had an arm to my knee.

Spadefoot looked at me) "We're at the Gloom Kingdom, King Oegelsby, we're near the end." Spadefoot said. (I nodded, grabbing my horse's reins. We ran across the fog. It became harder to see where we went. I never knew how bad things became.

During our ride, a Toad yelled, causing us to stop. Looking at him, he pointed to lanturns. Gripping my sword, the figures appeared.

The remaining Toad soldiers of the Mushroom Kingdom. They hung lanterns on rods. On their horses' sides were flags of the 1-Up Shroom. They smiled at us) "King Oegelsby, you survived Dark Land!" A Toad cheered. "I'm glad that you escaped the darkness yourselves." I complimented. "So this is the Gloom Kingdom, what a dreadful place." Another Toad said. "My brother did this, (I placed my sword back in it's holster. My eyes noticed something, my horse moved forward. I flashed a lantern to reveal a skeleton) so, the creatures went further." I mused. "Huh, oh no, should we head home?" A Toad asked. "Put yourself back together, we aren't backing down until Bade's killed." Spadefoot said. "Okay, but don't tell me there are more skeletons lying around." A Toad said. (He shook, leaving me to sigh. We moved forward through the fog.

Running through the foggy night, we arrived to stone walls. I stopped my horse, letting the others pause. These stones, Stone Field) "We're not far from home." I whispered. (A skull was visible below my feet, the same one that Aluin kicked. My memories returned to the days when we played. Thoughts gave up from Spadefoot's glare) "King Oegelsby, its time to get going." Spadefoot said. (I nodded, letting our horses move around the fog.

Arriving to a field, cow skeletons decorated it. Around twenty of them, the same ones from the past. I looked at Spadefoot, his face aimed at something else. Watching from his direction, we saw a dried up tree. A child's skeleton lay near the tree's barren trunk. Aluin, he died without me knowing, I hoped to see him again. But now, it ends like this. I cried, breathing with a sob. Spadefoot and other Toads moved to me) "King Oegelsby, I see a castle in the distance." A Toad said. (I looked to see a silhouette of a castle. My thoughts changed to focus on Bade. We rode off, heading for the castle.

(Bade's P.O.V)

While my friends played in my throne, I felt tense. Something inside me, the same feeling I had when Oegelsby would be around me. That boy, both a brother and our mother's killer.

Boomance appeared from a door. "King Bade darling, we have some trespassers in our kingdom." Boomance said. "Who are they?" I asked. "Toads, one looked like your brother." Boomance said. "Oegelsby, so that's why I sensed his presence." I sighed. "Their heading our way, should we do something?" Boomance asked. "No, let them come, tell Boolossus to come." I ordered. "Yes King Bade." Boomance said. (She flew away, leaving me with my friends. They showed faces of concern from my decisions. I sighed, taking a bite of my moldy bread. Awful taste, but I could tolerate it. I could teach my friends how to cook, but no one taught me. Oegelsby was the only thing I could think of. The last time I saw him was when my friends and I slaughtered all the fools of this kingdom. My friends are the true people of this kingdom. If Oegelsby sets one foot into this room, he will join our father and brother.

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

Arriving at the castle, we stopped, memories flashed through my eyes. We've made it this far, and the drawbridge fell down. Spadefoot got off his horse, the Toad placed his foot onto the bridge. We heard a loud creak, Spadefoot looked at me) "This drawbridge will collapse if we bring our horses." Spadefoot said. (I nodded, then facing my men) "Seven will stay in the village to tend to the horses. You'll wait for our return." I ordered. "But, what if you don't make it back?" A Toad asked. "I promise, Bade won't go unpunished." I snarled. (Getting off my horse, other Toads and Spadefoot followed me. I saw seven Toads gathering up the horses, waving back at us. It reminded me of Plum, it took us two months to traverse the Dark Land. I hope she still holds onto hope for my return.

Darkness, Toads followed me, gripped in their hands, lanturns. A thick fog covered the area, leaving Spadefoot besides me. Dust covered our shoes, cold formed in our breath. Each Toad got closer to me. All eyes around the darkness. We didn't know if something would happen, but we had to keep our hopes up.

Traversing through my home, we arrived to an open room. Pillars forming a circle. Spears etched into walls, torn flags below them, hanging lifeless. I remembered this, the ceremonial chamber. Lanterns lit, with floating candles and a chandelier. The Toads huddled as cold wind echoed. Fifteen of the spherical creatures appeared) "Your Oegelsby, what are you doing here?" A creature asked. "I'm here to see Bade, now let us through." I demanded. "Never, you will not see our friend." A creature said. "We'll make sure you never see him!" Another creature said. (The creatures merged into a giant version. Me and my Toads moved back, the Toads screamed. I got out my blade as the giant creature went forward. Toads ran away, leaving me and Spadefoot to stab the creature. It popped into many of the creatures. They flew around, with us attacking with swords. The creatures cackled at our attempts to harm them. We didn't know how to defeat them, we just kept fighting.

Both me and Spadefoot didn't know what to do. The other Toads hid behind pillars, the creature reformed into a giant. Right as it moved forward, another creature appeared. It put it's face in front of the giant one) "There you are, I've looked all over for you!" Boomance yelled. "I'm just busy taking care of those weaklings." Boolossus said. (The smaller creature looked at me) "Oh, thank goodness I arrived, you must be Oegelsby, my how you've grown." Boomance mused. "Who are you and how did you know my name?" I asked. "It's easy darling, I'm Boomance, and I was at the wedding." Boomance introduced. "Where's Bade?" I asked. "Here." Someone said. (Everyone looked to a door opening up.

The sphere creatures flew out of the door. Spadefoot and I noticed a figure walking into the room. It looked to be a man. This person wore white clothes with a cape dragging on ruined carpet. Long white hair flowed behind, topped was a giant red quartz crown. I recognized it, but I felt uneasy when the person stopped. The creatures flew to him, tongues hanging down. Spadefoot and I pointed our blades at the figure) "Who are you?" I asked. "Oegelsby, (The person looked at me. He had pale skin, with dark markings below his amber irises. I recognized those eyes, Bade's. He smiled at my reaction) it's been far too long since we last met." Bade said. "Your still alive, is this what you wanted, to rule a wasteland?" I asked. "This is a paradise for my friends, they would only thrive in the darkest of places." Bade explained. "Then why did you kill everyone?" I asked. "You remember Ouzo, right?" Bade asked. "Yes, what does he have to do with this?" I asked. "Ouzo tried to kill me, so I retaliated. With my friends doing the deed." Bade explained. "But, Ouzo would never do that!" I spouted. "So, he tried to cover up his attempt with a foolish child like you." Bade mused. "Ouzo would never do anything like that!" I yelled. "Of course, you fell to Ouzo's ploy, how pathetic." Bade chuckled. "I won't let you live any longer! First our father, Ouzo, Aluin, all those people you had to protect!" I yelled. (Rushing forward, the giant creature slammed into me. I hit a wall, with my Toads screaming. The creatures flew to my face, snarling) "My friends don't like harm to come to me." Bade said. "King Oegelsby!" Spadefoot yelled.

(I saw the old shroom try to attack my brother. The creatures shielded him, just like the priest's attempt to harm him. My older brother walked up to me while Spadefoot attacked the creatures. Bade had a hand to my cheek) "I would've left you alone, but now, it's time we take a walk." Bade said. (He gripped my arm, dragging me up. I saw the creatures attacking the Toads. The Toads ran away. I tried to grab my blade against Bade's pull, I gripped it, then slammed it's sharp edge onto Bade's neck. My brother let go, with his neck bleeding. I pointed my sword at him, Bade gripped his bleeding wound. The creatures ignored the Toads and went up to my brother. Bade looked at me, eyes flashing red) "He's still alive?" Spadefoot asked. "Yes, how dare you harm King Bade!" Boomance said. (The female voiced creature flew to Bade. She glared at me, with a stubby arm on my brother's neck. Blood seeped down the slashed neck, staining white with red) "I'm fine, leave now, or you will die." Bade snarled. "Bade, I came here for one reason, (I gripped onto a Toad's lantern. The creatures hid their faces from the flames, Bade remained silent. His red irises blended with the fire) it's time to die." I said. (Bade looked at me, I felt a cold shiver down my spine.

Looking back, I saw the giant creature looking at me. Toads screamed, I flailed the lantern around. The flames did nothing. The solider Toads fought back the best they could. During this fighting, I saw Bade escaping, leaving the female creature to attack us. With dodges, I was able to be behind Bade.

Bade ran up steps, with me behind. My blade shined in the fog. My heart pounded, eyes set on my brother. The two of us arrived outside. Bade turned around to face me) "Left your men to die brother?" Bade asked. "No, it's only you who's going to die!" I yelled. (I rushed forward, with my blade ready to impale Bade. My brother moved away, but I grabbed his cape. With this, I had one shot. My sword swiped, hitting Bade's injured neck.

Next thing I knew, Bade screamed in pain. My sword stuck in my brother's neck. Bade looked at me with amber eyes flashing. I took my blade out of my older brother's neck. He looked at me, the shadows below his eyes. This wasn't the Bade I remembered, all that remains is a monster. No matter how hard I looked, Bade was gone. I had to accept this monster. A monster must always perish.

Gripping my sword, I impaled Bade, my sword passed through his thin flesh. Passing through the heart and reaching outside the back. My older brother coughed up blood, tears formed down his eyes. He fell, with knees on the ground. His crown slid down, hitting the cold stone floor. The moon shined, illuminating blood as it seeped through the cracks. Bade looked at me, with soulless eyes.

He lowered his head, gripping onto my blade. I moved back, Blade slipped my blade from his body. My eyes widened, how could Bade do that? Worse, he could harm me! I gripped Bade's crown, shining the moon light. Bade looked at it, but tossed my blade. I grabbed it, then stabbing Bade again. My brother moved back, blade stuck in him. Blood poured down as I rushed to grab my blade. Ripping it out from Bade's chest, I slashed again at my brother. Bade screamed, white fabric flew, seeping in blood.

My brother fell down, this time, for good. He was a mess of ripped flesh, blood poured down his exposed punctured organs. I panted, with Bade looking at me) "Heh, to think, I would die by my younger brother's hands. How will your kingdom view you now? Everyone deserved to die that day. No one cared for me, they only wanted me to rule. How would it feel to be in my life, watch every day be the same." Bade panted. "There was never a reason. You killed because of nothing." I chided. "Of course, you would never believe the truth. If you knew Ouzo's attempt, then things would've been different." Bade sighed. "I'll never believe in your lies, your not Bade. Just a shell of his sins. Now leave this world and never come back." I said. (The creatures appeared around Bade's body. I moved back, with the creatures surrounding my older brother's body. All had faces of sadness) "No matter what you do, we all become, Boos." Bade whispered. (He closed his eyes, heart stopped beating. The Boos flew closer to their king, vanishing alongside him. I felt ice in my hand. Looking, a Boo gripped onto my older brother's red quartz crown. I moved away, letting go of the memory. The Boo cried, white tears down it's cheeks. Like the others, it vanished, with Bade's crown. I fell to my knees, wondering if my fellow soldiers survived.

(Spadefoot's P.O.V)

The creatures vanished, leaving me and the Toads to look around. Nothing changed, except I noticed Oegelsby's disappearance. Me and the Toads rushed up the stairs, we had to find him.

Heading outside on the roof, we arrived to see Oegelsby on his knees. I went forward to King Oegelsby, blood on cracks of stones. Our king looked at me, tears in his eyes. "King Oegelsby, did you kill him?" I asked. "Yes, our mission is complete, and now, we return home." Oegelsby said. (He got up, walking away to the Toads soldiers. I followed, knowing that we avenged those people.

(Oegelsby's P.O.V)

After that day, we returned home. Through a long journey, my soldiers cheered for our return. Plum and the children greeted us, but she feel happy. Perhaps because this effected our relationship. Going through danger for a brother. Only for personal reasons. I hope that this won't effect our future.

Five years passed, with me and Plum still on the throne. Our children grown up since those days. I'm happy that they don't remember the day I left the kingdom. Spadefoot still serves us, assisting the children at times they need it most. I appreciate all the effort Spadefoot puts into helping our family. He did the same to me when I was a child. That old Toad tells me that his family has deep bonds with Plum's family. I hope that tradition follows through our bloodline.

During times of peace, I think over the day I killed Bade. How it effected me with anger and sadness. Bade and I didn't know how things would become, but I refused to believe what Ouzo did. This happened so long ago, yet it's hard for me to let go. But with Bade in mind, what happened to those Boos? Did they pass on with their king? Where did they come from? Maybe someday, farther then today, we could find the answers.


End file.
